


my valentine

by creveli



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creveli/pseuds/creveli
Summary: just a little fluffy fic of charthur!! i made this as a bday present for my friend bessie. happy birthday!! <333





	my valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martian_Puree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martian_Puree/gifts).



_ "If there were no words _

_ no way to speak _

_ I would still hear you _

_ If there were no tears _

_ no way to feel inside _

_ I'd still feel for you _

_ and even if the sun refused to shine _

_ even if romance ran out of rhyme _

_ you would still have my heart _

_ until the end of time _

_ you're all I need, my love, my valentine.” _

 

As the sun shone through the glass windows in the shared bedroom, Arthur’s low, silky singing echoed through the Sunday morning. He loved Sundays, the day where everyone unanimously allowed themselves to relax, to unwind. He was curled up in bed, his eyes that had hearts bouncing around in them focused on Charles’s, his husband, sleeping face. Usually, Arthur wasn’t the first one awake. It annoyed him to be up so early at first

 

But when he saw Charles’s gentle face, his soft snoring, and strips of his dark, beautiful hair draped across his face..

 

Oh, God. Arthur just couldn’t go back to sleep, for he had somehow fallen in love all over again.

 

With a gleeful smile, Arthur carefully pushed aside the hairs obstructing his lovers face. He wanted to see every feature, every inch of his face, even though he's seen it a hundred times before.

 

_ “All of my life _ __   
_ I have been waiting for _ __   
_ all you give to me _ __   
_ you've opened my eyes _ _   
_ __ and showed me how to love unselfishly.”

 

Arthur moved his hand to Charles's cheek, which made the other man stir slightly. Smiling adoringly at Charles sleeping yet perturbed face due to Arthur's action, he leaned forward so their foreheads and noses were touching. Closing his eyes, Arthur continued.

 

_ “I've dreamed of this a thousand times before _ __   
_ but in my dreams I couldn't love you more _ __   
_ I will give you my heart _ __   
_ until the end of time _ _   
_ __ you're all I need, my..”

 

Arthur slowly opened his eyes with a grin, only to be met with Charles’s dark, bleary brown eyes looking back at him, a cheeky grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“ _ My… _ uh, my… love, my valentine..” A red hue traveled from Arthur’s neck up to his face and ears and his voice grew small. He didn't expect Charles to wake up in the middle of him singing. 

 

“I… I uhm- I'm sorry for wakin’ you, hon. I didn't- I didn't mean..” Oh, lord. He was failing so pathetically he wouldn't be surprised if Charles divorced him right there in that bed.

 

Chuckling, Charles pressed a small kiss to the other man’s nose and smiled. “It's ok, Arthur,” he said, closing his eyes once more. “Go on. Continue.”

 

“What? But… Babe, you know how ‘ah feel singin’ in front of people,” Arthur said, curling up even tighter, a defense mechanism he had when he felt nervous or embarrassed.

 

Charles opened his eyes, still smiling ever so cheekily. “Oh, hush now, Arthur,” he said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Arthur's lips. He then moved a hand toward his cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb gently. “You sound so, so beautiful.” Before Arthur could object, Charles moved his hand away and rolled over. “Besides, since you woke me up, you have to sing me back to sleep. It's only fair, cowboy,” he said, adding his nickname in afterward for more effect.

 

Arthur laid there, dumbfounded with his mouth left hanging open. His singing… beautiful? It sounded so alien to him, his singing being complimented. Not to mention, it was being complimented by the most beautiful man in the whole wide world.

 

He would do anything for Charles, even sing with his full awareness. He thought those who said you couldn't love someone if you didn't love yourself first were full of shit because, oh God, he loved Charles so much he forgot what hating himself even felt like

 

So, taking in a breath and smiling, Arthur scooted towards Charles and draped his arms around his torso, leaning his head forward so his lips were next to Charles ear, which tickled him.

 

“I love you, Mr. Morgan,” Charles said, smiling softly

 

“I always had a hunch,” Arthur said, which made them both chuckle. Then, he continued to sing, his voice low and silky with the Sunday morning sun wrapping them in a warm blanket. In that moment, Arthur thought to himself that there was nowhere he'd rather be than here in this moment right now.

 

_ “And even if the sun refused to shine _ __   
_ even if romance ran out of rhyme _ __   
_ you would still have my heart _ __   
_ until the end of time _ __   
_ cause all I need is you my valentine _ _   
_ __ oh..”

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Charles's ear and smiled, closing his eyes as they both began to drift off.

  
“ _ You're all I need, my love, my valentine.” _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @thatprettycowboy


End file.
